1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide rails. Particularly, the present invention relates to slide rails without ball bearings.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used for guiding objects, such as drawers, to be pushed into or pulled out from bodies, such as furniture. There are many kinds of slide rails, some have ball bearings and others do not. Slide rails having ball bearings are easy to be pulled or pushed, for they have little friction. However, the ball bearings add to the cost of the slide rails, and brackets for supporting the ball bearings tend to be broken, which causes the slide rail to become unusable.
Slide rails without ball bearings have lower costs than those having ball bearings. Such slide rails each has at least two slides movable relative to each other. The two slides contact each other in a line-contact mode. This kind of contact makes the slide rails unable to support heavy loads.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to provide a low-cost slide rail which can support heavy loads.